


his bad manners and his cold nose

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Charlie, Canonical Character Death, During Wizarding War, Hot Fling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Rimming, Setting: Romania, short fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Charlie is struggling with an attraction to his newest house-guest, until he's not.





	his bad manners and his cold nose

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** First person POV. Set sometime in 1996. Age difference, Sirius: 35  & Charlie: 21. Implied canon character death.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. This story is written for fun and no profit is being made. No offence is intended.  
>  **A/N:** All my thanks to N for the last minute beta. The title is a line from the poem: _[A Dog Has Died](https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/a-dog-has-died/)_ by Pablo Neruda.

First of all, he needed to stop calling me kid. 

Ever since the day a black dog showed up on my doorstep with a parchment in his mouth, my life hadn't been the same. It was a good thing my housemates were out, because, there would have been a lot of explaining to do and I wasn't prepared for that. 

He followed me to my bedroom. I'd just plopped on my bed to read the letter from Dumbledore when Sirius Black— in all his glory— shifted into his human form. 

I wasn't prepared of his naked body walking around in my bedroom, either. 

"Close your mouth, kid," was the first thing he'd said to me. 

"Give a man a warning," I retaliated, to which he smirked. Of course, I couldn't let that go. "And you stink." 

"Well, have you got a shower?" 

"It looks more like you need to have a good soak in a bath," I replied standing up, and headed towards my bathroom. I loved living so close to the dragon sanctuary because there weren't many people around. The houses were big, and I had the luxury of having a private bath. Even if I had to live with other people, it felt like I lived alone. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't know what it was like to live in a house with thirteen other people and have no privacy. I cherished everything about my home in Romania. 

He followed me into the bathroom, still naked, and crowded close to me. My face felt hot, and I didn't want him to think his naked body was having any effect on me; the man probably didn't know I was gay. I spelled the water hot and brought my face close to it because at least, then he'd think it was the steam that made me flush, and not him. I had a feeling though, like, he knew what he was doing. What he'd already started doing to me. 

"I'll get you some clothes," I said, brushing past him, and focusing on the wall. I couldn't look anywhere else— I mean, he was naked, and if I'd looked at his face, he would sure as hell have read mine. 

"No rush," he said, and splashed into the tub. 

Right, I was the kid.

* * *

"Hey, kid. You got anything to eat?" he asked me when I returned to the bathroom a few minutes later with clothes. We were the same height, but he looked thin. Thinner than any normal man… I figured Azkaban would do that to a person. I couldn't even imagine. He was probably around my age when he'd been sent there… 

"Kid?" 

"Right. Of course," I said, fumbling. "I'll bring you something up here… if my friends return, I mean I don't think they should see you…" 

"I'll change into Padfoot if I hear something…"

"Padfoot?" 

"That's my name." 

"Oh." Ron had mentioned something of the sort in his letter to me, but his letters were so full of code, I barely had time to figure them out. "Of course." 

"Why are you so nervous, kid?" he said standing up and stepping out of the bath. Again without any shame. 

"Can you stop calling me kid?" I asked turning around. Even if the man didn't want it, I was going to give him his privacy. When he didn't say anything, I left to go downstairs to get food. Hopefully, by the time I'd be back, he'd be halfway dressed. 

Was this why they sent him to me to babysit? Or...dog sit? Because he walked around the Order members naked all the time? Surely Ginny would have written and told him this, or the twins, at least. They probably worshipped the man. 

I could see why. A dozen years in Azkaban and he still seemed to have a spark about him. 

Thankfully, by the time I returned to my room, he was wearing trousers. Lounged back in my bed, his eyes closed, he looked almost…harmless. My eyes raked over his chest. Though still too thin, his well-defined muscles peeked out from underneath the tattoos. My mouth watered and my cock stirred at having this man hiding in my room. I wanted to imagine he was at my mercy, and I was allowed to do whatever I wanted to him. 

If only. 

I cleared my throat to let him know I was in the room, and when he opened his eyes, I could tell he knew what I'd been doing. He smirked again. Brilliant. This time, I didn't have the steam of hot water as an excuse to hide behind. 

"I didn't know what you liked so…" I gestured at the plate of food I was holding and approached the bed. When I placed it in front of him, he dug right in. He must have been more famished than I realised. 

He didn't look up for a while. Meat, bread, potatoes…were all gone at a moment's notice. I almost panicked thinking I'd not brought enough. When he did look at me, finally, he seemed content. And then I released the tension in my shoulders. Why did I care so much about pleasing this man? He was just a guest, and if Dumbledore's letter was anything to go by, I was doing him a favour. 

"You did good, kid," he said. 

"Stop calling me…" 

"How old are you?" he asked, defiantly.

I crossed my arms and looked firmly back at him. "Twenty one." 

He chuckled, and shook his head, and I felt it coming before the word even left his lips. "Kid." 

I would have argued back, I was sure, something good too, but I heard the front door open and close. I immediately stood up. "Stay here." 

I rushed downstairs and found Delia in the sitting room. She was home early, I thought, and went to speak with her. "Nicolai is being an arse," she said, grumbling in Romanian. 

My knowledge of the language wasn't perfect, but I could hold a conversation more or less. "He always is," I replied in Romanian. Nicolai was our supervisor at the sanctuary, and he was one of the most sexist pigs I'd ever come across. Delia was my only friend who knew about my sexuality, and we were certain if Nicolai knew I was gay, he'd probably treat me just as awfully as he treated all the other women that worked at the sanctuary. Forget the fact that women were better with dragons than _him_. 

"What did he do today?" I asked in English, and as she was about to respond, I felt something nudging me in the back of my knee. 

"Oh, what's this?" Delia asked with delight and bent down to pet the dog. A plethora of Romanian words left her and I had no clue what she was on about. But Sirius seemed to be enjoying her rub down on him. 

"Padfoot," I said, and it was as if he looked at me and smiled, "he'll be staying here for a while, if that's okay." 

"Of course, it's okay!" she said, and then she was back at making cute Romanian noises at him. 

This is what I loved about Delia. She never asked any questions, and wasn't afraid of anything. Most people would have thought it strange a huge black dog had come to stay with me — appearing out of nowhere — and would have been afraid of it. But not Delia. 

Hopefully, Ion would be just as easy to convince.

* * *

The first night, he slept on the floor in dog form. 

Ion wasn't the most thrilled we were going to have a dog with us for a few days, especially since I couldn't tell him how many days Padfoot was staying, so we'd decided it was best to still stay in secret. It was best to keep the identity of Sirius Black hidden. 

Delia and Ion didn't wander into my room often, but it was known to happen. Sometimes if Delia worked the overnight shift, she stopped by to talk to me before heading to bed. Ion, being as hopelessly in love with Delia as he was, often came to my room looking for her too. He still hadn't figured out I had no interest in Delia like that. And Delia probably didn't have any interest in Ion, or was just completely clueless. 

The whimpering in the middle of the night woke me up. It was a good thing it did, because, the way Ion pounded on my door five minutes later, would have really pissed me off. 

"What does your bloody dog want?" Ion shouted at me in Romanian. 

"Maybe he should sleep in the bed with you," Delia said blearily, standing behind Ion. 

_Or maybe I should have placed a Silencing Charm_ , I thought to myself. After mumbling my apologies, I placed the charms, and tried to wake Sirius up. In dog form, he was more stubborn, if one could believe it. 

I picked him up and placed him on the bed, and he seemed to calm down. I stroked his fur, and eventually, the whimpers died down. "Poor thing…" I whispered to myself. I could only imagine the nightmares he'd have had for the past twelve years. 

As I lay down on my side of the bed, Padfoot snuggled up to me. "Are you being funny?" I asked in the dark, but there was no response. His breaths were even, and it was safe to say he was fast asleep. 

Waking up next to him was a completely different story.

* * *

I'd had one of the most restless nights of my life sleeping next to Padfoot. My dreams had been strange. Stranger than I could ever remember them, and it didn't help that I'd almost forgotten there was someone sleeping in bed with me. 

When I woke up, an arm was draped around my waist, and a leg thrown over my ankles. My first thought had been: _Shite, who did I take home last night_? 

And then _he_ moved. His erection pressed against me, and I instinctively pushed back. He felt _so_ warm, and the hair on his arm was soft when I stroked his skin. With my eyes closed, I let out a small moan, his face had just buried itself in the crook of my neck. 

Bloody hell, we fit so _well_ together. 

His growl was what really woke me. 

As I was blissfully ignorant Sirius Black was naked, hard, and asleep on my bed, he had probably forgotten where he was as well. 

"Been so long…" he mumbled, and I didn't know if he was talking to himself or telling me. 

"What…?" I said, mind still fuzzy, and then it all connected. "Holy shit!" I jumped out of the bed as fast as I could, taking the sheets away with me. And then there he was… _Again_. Sirius Black needed to stop being naked in my room. 

"Kid. It's you," he said, sounding disappointed, and wasn't that just the most disheartening tone ever that might have broken my heart—if I wasn't too busy hiding my own erection. 

"Well, it isn't a party for me, either," I snapped back. 

"I didn't—" 

"Right," I said making my way to the bathroom. "I'll shower and fetch some food for you downstairs. There's also a charm up in the room so my housemates can't hear you. I suggest you turn back to your dog form soon." I closed the door behind me and sighed. 

Why the fuck was I so upset? 

By the time I brought breakfast over to my room, Sirius was dressed in my clothes. Fully dressed this time, and I hated how I couldn't see his tattoos anymore. I wanted to ask about them, except, we weren't friends. We weren't anything more than two individuals doing our small parts for the Order. 

"I have to go to work soon," I said, and he nodded. 

"You can stay here—" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"I didn't leave Grimmauld Place so I can find a different prison to stay confined into." 

I nodded. "You can come with me to the sanctuary. There's a place where you can run around, sit by the water, and we can have lunch." Merlin, that sounded like a bloody date. "I mean…" What did I mean? 

"That sounds great," he said, and started to take off his clothes before heading into the shower. 

I only gave myself five minutes of fantasy time to imagine what he'd look like all naked and wet under the spray. Because if it'd been more than five minutes, I wouldn't have been able to will my erection to go down, and I didn't want to wank in my bedroom and risk the man walking in on me. 

_It would be the quickest way to get rid of him_.

* * *

Padfoot had just as much a personality as the human Sirius Black. All my friends at work loved running around with him, and some of them even took him to the enclosure where the baby dragons were resting. 

For lunch, we sat by the lake with Delia and another co-worker, Elena. He ate off their hands, licking their fingers, and the girls squealed and giggled with delight. He was a hit. I couldn't even imagine what it'd been like for him to be forced to stay at home in that dreary house, just waiting for Harry. 

Helping him like this, it made me feel closer to the mission. Be proud of the fact I was able to give back to the Order, and my parents would be happy I was doing my part, too. 

When I was alone, my mind kept wandering back to the incident from the morning. How incredible it had felt to be in the man's arms, even if it was for a few seconds. How last night my touch had soothed him. It was so confusing to think I sort of had a pet, who was also a man I was incredibly attracted to. I bet my parents weren't expecting _that_ to happen when they'd volunteered my services to Dumbledore. 

"Ready to go?" I asked Padfoot at the end of my shift as he was waiting for me by the office door. He purred and rubbed his head against my right leg. The same warmth I'd felt from him this morning when we were sleeping was back. And no, I wasn't going to think about that anymore. It wasn't healthy. 

It wasn't healthy to obsess over a man who was probably straight, had spent over a dozen years in Azkaban, and was hard this morning because he'd not had someone touch him in a very long time. It wasn't me. It was just a warm body. He was hard against my arse, not my—He licked my hand. 

"Oh, for heaven's sake."

* * *

"Do you want to take a shower first?" I asked Padfoot once we were back in my room and I'd placed another privacy spell. He didn't respond. He didn't change back to his human form. 

We stared at each other for a while, and I looked away when I started to feel silly. Why was he so quiet all of a sudden? Was he cross with me? Did he want to go downstairs and play with Delia? He did seem to take a liking to her and she enjoyed giving him attention. Of course, she had no idea he was an animagus, but maybe she was his type. 

Would he call her kid, too? 

"Fine," I said getting up and taking my shoes off. He continued to watch me but I didn't look back at him. Eventually, I headed into the shower. I'd closed the bathroom door, but didn't lock it. Maybe because I was hoping for something that wasn't going to happen. 

Wishful thinking wasn't exactly my forte, but then, there I was…wishing for him to come and take me. 

Six minutes later, right when the water was good and hot and my hand was wrapped around my cock, Sirius pulled back the shower curtain. I stepped back. For one, I wanted to let him know he was invited in, and for two, I wanted him to look at me. _Look_ at me, and _know_ I wasn't a kid. I wanted him to see what he was doing to my body, and how I wanted him there, to touch it. 

He crowded into my space, just like he'd been doing since the second he'd got here, and I loved it. When he kissed me, I forgot to breathe. He was needy, and desperate, and I felt like I was on fire. His hands roamed everywhere, and his skin was soft, and it tasted sweet when I sucked on his neck. He made the most delicious of moans, and when he dropped down to his knees and looked up at me, I just about came on his face. 

"Don't hold back," he said. 

"What?" I asked, confused. 

"Fuck my face, Charlie," he said, his voice raspy and full of sex, I thought I was dreaming. "Don't hold back." 

"Merlin, the things you say…" I mumbled and he licked the head of my cock before taking me down whole. I moaned, nearly losing my footing. "Shit…" 

He swirled his tongue around and moaned around my shaft. Okay, no matter how long it'd been for him…you didn't just wake up one day and start sucking cock. If he'd wanted to fuck me, I would have thought otherwise, but there was no way in hell this man was straight. 

A moment later he let my cock go with a pop, and when I looked down at him, he looked annoyed. "What are you doing?" I asked, impatient. 

"Waiting for you to get it together," he snapped back. "What did I tell you?" 

"Don't hold back," I said. 

"That's right, Charlie. Fuck. My. Face." 

I groaned, unable to stop myself from holding it back, and then his mouth was on me again. I grabbed his hair with both hands and tugged a little. I wondered if he'd stop me. I wondered if I'd hurt him, but he didn't do anything but suck me harder. So I bucked my hips. Slowly at first, back and forth, and it was so fucking good. I needed to keep it together. I could have gone hard and fast, gave it to him the way he'd wanted it, but I didn't want this to be over before it even got started. What if he'd decided it wasn't a good idea? What if this was my one and only chance to get my cock sucked by an older, hotter man? 

He growled, the head of my cock hitting the back of his throat, and I jerked forward. That seemed to satisfy him, so I did it again. And again, and again, and again. And I was going to fucking lose it, but with the way he was grabbing onto my ankles, made me think it was a good thing. 

As I tugged harder, fucked his mouth faster, his hands moved up my legs and then grabbed my arse. He squeezed with the rhythm of how he was sucking me. I was most certainly the one getting the blow job but it was obvious Sirius was enjoying this too. Maybe too much. Was there such a thing as enjoying it too much? 

I'd most certainly spend my lifetime finding out. 

"Oh sh… I'm gonna com— Fuck, Sirius…" Nothing I was saying was coherent, when the flat of his finger pressed against my hole, I lost it. 

He was good at sucking me dry, given how we were in the shower. When he was done, he looked up at me, and smiled. He seemed mighty proud of himself, and I couldn't retaliate against that. The man was fucking beautiful, and he looked satiated sucking me off. 

"What about you…" I started to say when he stood up and pressed his erection against my leg. I felt so small then. We were almost the same height, but right then, I felt so lost. I was willing to do anything to please him. If all he wanted to do was watch me fuck myself on my fingers, I'd do it. I don't know why I thought it was what he'd want to do, I mean, he was a strange creature. 

"I want to be inside you," he said in my ear as if it were the biggest secret in the world. We were in the shower alone, my bedroom door was locked, and I'd placed a privacy spell, but he still wanted to whisper it to me. 

It was something just ours. It made me feel hot and dirty, and my cock stirred. It'd be ready to go again.

"Do you want that?" he asked. "Do you want me inside you, Charlie?" 

I nodded desperately. There was no way I was going to let him doubt his proposition now. I _wanted_ him inside me. I'd been aching for him from the moment I woke up this morning and felt his body against mine. 

"Should we finish with the shower first? Get clean before we get dirty again?" I asked, feeling foolish, but I wanted him to think I could be fun, and flirty, and as easy going as he was. 

He gave me that brilliant smile again and Merlin help me if I didn't want to drop to my knees and worship him right then and there. 

"Let's do it," he said.

* * *

He started with his tongue. 

My face buried in the pillow, his brilliant tongue fucked me for what felt like hours, as I moaned and humped the mattress, and bit down on the fabric. He was teasing me, I know he was, because that's what he'd been doing since the second he'd got here… But this time, I was enjoying it. I was playing his game with him. 

"I could taste you all night," he said to me before he turned me around and had me settled above him. "Do you wanna ride me?" 

I nodded again. I'd lost my voice after howling into my pillow. He watched me. His eyes were something else, and they raked over my body as I couldn't take my eyes off his chest, his arms, his tattoos. How could something that seemed so tragically sad be also so tragically beautiful? 

Not sure what he expected from me, but with the way he'd wanted to suck me in the shower, I'd figured he didn't want anything sweet and tender. He'd stretched me well and open with his fingers and that fucking mouth of his—I could take his cock easily. I slammed down faster and harder every time and he only encouraged me. 

"Yeah, Charlie. That's it. That's it, kid." 

"Gods, you've gotta stop calling me ki— I'm twenty-o— Fuck, that's good. Fuck, yeah…" And then he was thrusting up to meet me halfway, and I couldn't give a shit about anything else. 

He came inside me for days, all the while, his hand on my cock was stroking me. Now, I was more than certain _this_ was definitely not what the Order was expecting when they sent Sirius to me for safeguarding. With the way he was looking at me, he hadn't expected this either. 

I collapsed on the bed the second he pulled out of me. I wasn't one for cuddling, and if anything, I liked to leave as soon as the act was over, but Sirius was staying with me. He'd slept in my bed last night, and he was going to be there for an unknown number of days…There wasn't anywhere for me to escape. I don't know when I closed my eyes, but I was out before my thought had even finished. The thought—maybe it was almost pleasant Sirius was there. It felt good to have his arm around me. 

And then I woke up a couple of hours later. When the nightmares were back.

* * *

_"Harry… No… James…"_

"Sirius…" I whispered into the darkness as the man next to me shivered. I needed to make sure that the Privacy Charm I'd placed on my room was still intact so I cast another spell. Then I tried to wake him up. 

"Sirius… It's just a bad dream…"

"No! Stop…" Then the whimpers, and he shivered as if it were freezing in my room but he was sweating. 

I cast a _Lumos_ and tried to wake him up again. "It's just a dream!" I said and shook him. 

"What?" he finally woke up. "What… Charlie?" 

"Yeah, Sirius. It's just a dream." 

"Oh, Merlin…" 

"It's okay. You're okay. You're safe here…" I summoned a glass and the jug of water from the corner of my room and offered it to him. "Here, drink some." 

"No." 

"Drink it." I demanded, not sure where the authority was coming from. If anything, he could have simply transformed back into his animagus form and jumped out the window. 

"You're bossy…" he said with a hint of his teasing tone, and I relaxed. _This_ Sirius, I could deal with. 

I shook my head at him and took back the empty water glass, placing it on the floor next to the bed. "Do you need anything else?" I asked and he smiled softly at me. 

"You're all right, kid." 

"I told you. Stop calling me—" And then he was on top of me again. 

"You don't have to take care of me. You can send me back…" he said, his face buried in my neck. "But, I do love the way you smell…"

"Hmm…" I said, bucking my hips so I could feel his hardness on me. "Maybe tomorrow. I'll send you back tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? What shall we do tonight, then?" he said, and started kissing my chest, making his way down to my stomach, and then…it was round two.

* * *

The next day, Padfoot returned to work with me. It was fine just as it had been the day before. The girls loved him and he ran around playing with the baby dragons while I worked and then we had lunch. 

On the way back, Padfoot kept nudging me in the knee, trying to make me trip. If anything, I think he simply wanted to have power over me, or at least, make me fall down so he could jump on me and lick my face. He was disgusting like that. He was a dog, after all. 

When we got back home, Ion had a few friends over. I'd completely forgotten about the fact that Ion had a dinner party planned. I was supposed to be there to help him set up and I was late. Ion wasn't pleased with me, but he wanted me to stay. All I wanted to do was go to my room, lock myself up with Sirius again, and shower. Shower, which would lead to other things, which was all I had been able to think about. 

But, as always, duty came first. My housemates didn't know my mission for the Order—yeah, the other mission, so I had to do both. I had to keep Padfoot safe in my house, and in my house, I had to pretend everything was normal. 

I could tell Padfoot was tired too, and I tried to get him to go to my room to rest but he wouldn't budge. The entire night, he wouldn't leave my side. I felt even worse when I realised that he probably didn't even understand Romanian, so he had no idea what was happening. 

Finally, we all sat down to eat together, and Ion gave me a plate of food for Padfoot. But, he wouldn't eat from it. Padfoot kept wanting me to feed him the way the girls fed him during lunch. And every time he took food off my hands, he licked my fingers. 

"Bad dog!" I whispered to him and he whined. 

When we moved to the sitting room with the group and had a few glasses of wine, Padfoot was continuing to be irritable. I had hoped once people started to leave, I could have easily excused myself to my room, and finally call it a night, but Ion kept engaging us in conversation. As the group did start to thin out, Padfoot found himself a comfortable spot between my legs. Everyone seemed to think it was adorable, but I was having a different reaction. 

He was being a very bad dog. Padfoot kept brushing his paw against my leg, and at times would nuzzle his nose right up in my groin. He was sniffing me, prodding me, and making little whimpers only audible to me. The fact that he was a horny little dog was true on many, many levels. 

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I said my goodbyes and rushed up towards my room with Padfoot right on my heels. I'd barely closed the door behind me, and locked it when Sirius took human form and pinned me against the space between the door and the wall. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, kid?" he growled, before he took my shirt and yanked it over my head. 

"You're such a bastard," I said, and tried not to moan loudly before placing the charm on my room. His teeth were biting into my skin and his hand was stroking me above my trousers. 

"I should just take you right now, like this." 

"Do it," I challenged, and mumbled a half-hearted spell which still worked. "Take me, then." 

He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled my trousers and pants down and I'd barely made it to the bed when he bent me over and started to work me open. How'd he managed to find lube, I'd never know, but his fingers did the work and he was inside me in no time. 

I groaned with pleasure, feeling the burn of his cock stretching me open as I was bent over the bed, my eyes closed so I could feel him more. He pushed in and out of me with such haste, I thought he was going to come before I'd even touch myself. But, that was just how Sirius fucked. He fucked hard and fast, but he didn't come like that. He liked how my arse milked his cock, and he loved to tell me all about it. 

"If I ever had a boy like you when I was your age…" he started, "fuck, the things I'd do to him. I'd keep him with me just so I could fuck him whenever I wanted… Yeah, think I'll do that with you, Charlie. You wanna be my fuck toy?" 

He drove in so hard, our bodies didn't stop making the slapping noises. I wondered how I could even hear his dirty, filthy words, over the sound of our bodies slamming together. 

"Yeah…" I managed to croak out. "Love the way you fuck me." 

"I shouldn't be so good to you," he said, leaning down and grabbing a chunk of my hair. "The way you kept me waiting today. Wanted you so bad…and you kept teasing me…"

"Me?" I asked, sounding incredulous. "You were the one humping my leg, ready to lick my balls…"

"I would have done it too. You turn me on so much… I would have done it in front of all of your friends." 

The idea, of not Padfoot but Sirius, fucking me in a public place — where everyone could see — where everyone would watch—was enough to make me come right then and there. I started to stroke my cock harder, wanting to come at the same time as him. 

"Don't," he said, as if he'd read my mind. "I want to taste you when I'm done. I love having you come down my throat." 

A strangled sob escaped me when Sirius said those words. "The things you say…" I mumbled, and then he was fucking me harder, and I never wanted it to stop. Never wanted him to stop fucking me. I wanted to be his fuck toy. 

Eventually, it did have to stop.

* * *

The summons came a week later. 

An owl was waiting for me when Padfoot and I returned from the sanctuary. I had the late shift that day, and Padfoot had been such a trooper about putting in the long hours with me. 

I saw the parchment, unopened, with my name on it and I knew. I knew my mission was over. The nights that had been like a _dream_ were over. I looked at Padfoot and he edged closer to me, rubbing his head against the back of my knee. 

We went to my room as usual and I locked the door behind me. I plopped on the bed and Sirius changed into human form, naked as always, and sat next to me. I still loved watching him, but was less startled at how at ease he was with himself. 

The immediate threat was over. They wanted him back in Islington, for now at least. They'd sent the location and the time for the Portkey. 

"I can't go with you," I said, giving him the parchment. "I'll be at work." 

"That's okay," he said, rubbing small circles on my back. "It's probably better this way. If someone is there—they'll only ask questions." 

I nodded, and undressed myself. There was no point in being fully clothed next to a naked Sirius Black, especially, if we were going to head into the shower anyway. 

"Come on, then," I said smiling to him. "End it like it began." 

He smirked at me, stood up, and then pulled me into a kiss. That was the first night we'd not done it hard and fast.

* * *

When I returned from work the next day, any trace of Sirius from my bedroom was gone. Except, there was a parchment left on my bed with a short message.

_Have a nice life, kid._

And I did.

Too bad, I couldn't say the same for him.

* * *

THE END. 

* * *


End file.
